Field of the Invention. The invention relates to a water collecting tray arrangement for a motor vehicle.
Description of the Related Art. A water collecting tray is a part of a water management system that allows defined drainage of the water from the external skin of the motor vehicle and thereby prevents water penetration into the interior of the vehicle. Convertibles have water management systems of this kind since a movable convertible top has to be sealed relative to rigid body components. A water collecting tray that is not visible from the outside may adjoin an edge gap between a convertible top and a rigid body component may in the rear area of the motor vehicle to ensure that the water draining from the vehicle roof flows via the edge gap into the water collecting tray. The water is collected in the water collecting tray and is guided out of the vehicle body at a defined point and drains away.
WO 2008/138366 A1 discloses a convertible having a water collecting tray arrangement with a water collecting tray arranged in a convertible top compartment in the rear area of the convertible and extends over almost the entire width of the motor vehicle. At its open end, the water collecting tray is of funnel-shape and is oriented toward an edge gap between a convertible top compartment cover and the convertible top to ensure that the water entering the convertible top compartment via the edge gap flows into the water collecting tray. At the opposite end, the water collecting tray has a water outlet stub, to which it is possible to connect a drain hose for carrying the water out of the vehicle body selectively at a defined point.
The disadvantage with a water collecting tray arrangement of this kind is that dirt particles also enter the water collecting tray together with the water, and these dirt particles can block the water outlet or the drain hose connected to the water outlet stub, ultimately causing the water collecting tray to overflow.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a water collecting tray that avoids the abovementioned disadvantages in a simple and low-cost way.